Miedo
by Alejandra Macias
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años, Scorpius sigue amando a Rose aunque ella no se encuentre a su lado. Oneshoot basado en el mundo de Rojo y Negro.


Era un día gris y frio de agosto. Scorpius Malfoy se levanto agitado pues había tenido una pesadilla. No era anormal, pero cada vez eran peores. En esta ocasión despertó sudando frío. Tomó su camisa y se la coloco sentándose al mismo tiempo al borde de la dura y solitaria cama, sostuvo su cabeza entre las manos y siguió temblando respirando agitadamente. Cuando estuvo más calmado dirigió su mirada a la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama para buscar la fotografía porque era lo único que podía calmarlo después de una mala noche, sin embargo en la mesita de noche no había ninguna fotografía. Desesperadamente comenzó a buscar entre los cajones, detrás de la mesita y en todos los lugares posibles, hasta que la vio tirada en el suelo, debió tirarla cuando tuvo la pesadilla. Sostuvo la fotografía entre sus brazos abrazando el recuerdo del día que la tomo.

 _—_ _Esta cámara me la regaló papá cuando tenía ocho años —le dice el rubio—. Nunca volvió a regalarme algo parecido; después sólo recibí Nimbus o dinero. Esto, sin embargo, es personal. Quería hacerte una foto para tenerla conmigo. Ahora la tengo. La cámara es tuya._

 _Rose lo mira con verdadera sorpresa y retrocede un paso, con la cámara colgándole del cuello, mientras niega con la cabeza._

 _—_ _No, no puedo aceptar algo que significa tanto para ti —le dice ella, nerviosa—. Es un regalo de tu padre. No podría…_

 _—_ _Rose —le dice el rubio mirándola como a una niña—. Quiero que la tengas y punto._

 _La pelirroja se quita la cámara de encima y la deja sobre uno de los muebles de la sala común mientras Scorpius guarda la foto en el bolsillo de su pantalón, una foto de Rose, su Rose._

 _—_ _No tienes que regalarme nada, de verdad…— insiste Rose._

 _Scorpius camina hacia ella mientras la pelirroja retrocede hasta chocarse contra la mesa de la sala común._

 _—_ _Realmente no tienes experiencia alguna en relaciones serias, ¿verdad? —la imite el rubio mientras la aprisiona contra la mesa—. Se supone que debes aceptar y agradecer mi gesto, no rechazarlo._

 _Rose sonrie levemente ante la mirada intimidante del slytherin._

 _—_ _Lo siento —le dice—. Supongo que aún es raro para mí esto de que seamos…_

 _—_ _¿Novios? —completa Scorpius mientras enlaza su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de la gryffindoriana—. Sí, supongo que teníamos una dinámica bastante distinta a la que tendremos de ahora en adelante._

 _Rose se tensa de pies a cabeza cuando siente la tibieza del cuerpo de Scorpius contra el suyo. Su nariz rozaba la suya deliciosamente y sus alientos se mezclaban. Cada esquina de su cuerpo se hipersesibiliza cuando él deja correr una de sus manos por la parte baja de su espalda._

 _Ella tiembla y cierra los ojos. ¿Acaso merecía esa felicidad que sentía junto a él después de todo? ¿Volvería Scorpius a tocarla de ese modo después de que supiera la verdad?_

 _—_ _¿Por qué me quieres? —le pregunta casi sin pensarlo._

 _Scorpius sonrie, enternecido por la ingenuidad de la pregunta, y besa, con cuidado, la punta de la nariz de la gryffindoriana._

 _—_ _Porque haces preguntas irritantes todo el tiempo —le dice, y besa su mentón—. Porque eres inteligente. —Besa su frente—. Y fuerte. —Besa su pómulo derecho—. Y solitaria. —Besa su pómulo izquierdo. —Porque caminas, respiras, hablas, de una forma que he memorizado hasta en sueños. —Roza sus labios con los entreabiertos de la gryffindoriana—. Porque despiertas lo mejor en mí y me haces ser mejor de lo que soy…_

Las lágrimas comienzan a salir, ese mismo día le había prometido ser su árbol, y protegerla con su sombra, pero no lo había podido hacer, dejo que la lastimaran. Scorpius limpio sus lágrimas y se dirigió a la ducha, el agua era lo único que le recordaba que aún no estaba muerto, y para él era necesario saberlo. Se desvistió y se metió al agua pero no hizo ningún intento por lavarse, solo quería sentir el agua recorrer su cuerpo. Pronto más recuerdos comenzaron a abordar su mente, en algunos era Rose en sus brazos, esos eran los peores, porque recordaba lo que perdió gracias a su estupidez. Scorpius comenzó a sollozar de nuevo y empezó a golpear la pared con sus puños, sus nudillos estaban llenos de sangre, pero eso no importaba porque de alguna forma aminoraba el dolor de su perdida.

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana alguien toco a la puerta. Scorpius se levanto con pesadez del sillón donde había pasado la anterior hora vendándose las manos. Ni siquiera se molesto en verificar la identidad del sujeto, él era el único que sabía donde vivía, y sus vecinos no se atrevían a molestarlo porque de alguna manera respetaban al sujeto solitario del departamento 84.

\- He estado esperándote dos horas- dijo Scorpius cuando hubo abierto la puerta.

\- Me ha resultado difícil convencer a los Weasley de hacer algo especial en su honor, y he tenido que inventar una buena excusa para no ir yo- responde el sujeto mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones.- De por si ya les resulta raro que me desaparezca un día entero una vez por semana, pero jamás me relacionarían contigo, de eso puedes estar seguro.

\- Agradezco que estés aquí a pesar del tiempo y las diferencias

\- Lo hago por ella, pero también lo hago por ti.

\- Sí, también agradezco eso Gozenbagh, ¿Nos vamos?- dice Scorpius algo impaciente.

Para Scorpius afuera, incluso a través de los ventanales cerrados, el mundo parecía frío. Calle abajo se formaban pequeños torbellinos de viento y polvo; los papeles rotos subían en espirales y, aunque el sol lucía y el cielo estaba intensamente azul, nada parecía tener color. Los muggles no solían salir de sus hogares, y cuando lo hacían tomaban precauciones extremas, aún tenían miedo y Scorpius sabía perfectamente que si se enteraban que un mago se había colado a la tranquilidad de su mundo las cosas podían empeorar, así que había decidido no usar ningún tipo de magia. Hace algunos años era el mago más buscado por el ministerio de magia, para interrogarlo, ese era su pretexto, pero el verdadero motivo era obligarlo a ocupar el puesto en la orden que había rechazado con desprecio.

 _Scorpius entró a las instalaciones de la Orden de Merlín luego de unos días de estar desaparecido. Todos a su alrededor se notaban sorprendidos de verlo parado ahí, sobre todo por su aspecto, su rostro estaba hinchado y su ropa sucia y desgarrada. A lo lejos Scorpius pudo ver al ministro de magia acercándose lentamente hacia el._

 _-Señor Malfoy- dijo el ministro en cuanto llegó- hemos estado buscándolo por días, pero estamos todos muy contentos de que este sano y salvo._

 _Bastardo. Por supuesto que sentía alivio._

 _\- Imagino eso señor ministro, pero no he venido para ser testigo del afecto que muestra tenerme._

 _-Sí, claro muchacho. Pero antes que nada tengo que felicitarlo por su triunfo, haremos una rueda de prensa para poder condecorarlo como se merece. También queremos hacerle unas preguntas respecto a lo ocurrido. Estamos buscando a la señorita Weasley, pero nadie ha dado con ella, ¿Tiene alguna idea de donde puede encontrarse?, después de todo usted estaba a su lado._

 _Scorpius cierra los ojos con dolor, mientras el ministro lo observa con pena, tal vez piense que es por las heridas pero al rubio no le importa, solo quiere acabar con todo para poder ocuparse de otras cosas._

 _-Rose Weasley murió._

 _-¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _\- Su estupidez e incompetencia y la de los miembros de la orden, eso paso- dice Scorpius con una rabia que no intenta disimular. El ministro abre y cierra la boca sorprendido por las palabras del chico- No se moleste en hablar, es todo lo que tengo que decirle, no quiero ningún puesto en un sistema tan corrompido como este, no se moleste en buscarme porque jamás me encontrará. Y escúcheme bien, no vuelva a cruzarse en mi camino porque sabrá entonces porque era uno de los competidores._

 _-¿Me esta amenazando?_

 _-SI MALDITO IMBÉCIL- grita y todos a su alrededor voltean a verlo, da la vuelta y desaparece para siempre del lugar._

Desde entonces Scorpius vive escondido en un suburbio muggle apartado de todo y de todos. Ha decidido no usar magia porque sabe que el ministerio se enteraría de su ubicación en cuanto hiciera algo. La única persona de su pasado con la que ha tenido contacto es con la que esta caminando ahora mismo, ¿Quién iba a decir que iba a ser así?, todo aquel que los había visto piensan que Aarón sigue odiando a muerte a Scorpius. Lo saben porque Aarón casi mata a golpes a Scorpius aquella noche y porque el no pierde la oportunidad de decir que debió matarlo, para así no levantar sospechas.

Ambos están frente al edificio gris que tiene un aire melancólico. Aarón da dos pasos adelante y Scorpius duda en hacerlo, siempre que van ahí es el mismo ritual, sin embargo ambos terminan entrando. Los pasillos del piso principal lucen vacios, a excepción de algunas personas de intendencia.

-Buenas tardes señor- saluda una de ellas. Scorpius y Aarón responden con un seco "Hola" y siguen caminando, se dirigen a las escaleras. Es inútil subir por el ascensor. No funciona con frecuencia. Ambos suben hasta el cuarto piso, que a diferencia del primero esta más concurrido. Scorpius comienza a buscar entre la gente hasta que encuentra a la persona. Un hombre alto y bien parecido. Se dirige hacia el y Aarón lo sigue, cuando llegan a donde esta el sujeto les indica con un movimiento de cabeza que lo sigan y ellos obedecen.

\- Que bueno que están aquí- dice el sujeto en cuanto entran a la habitación, saludándolos con un abrazo a ambos como a dos viejos amigos.

-¿Ha pasado algo Aiden?- pregunta Scorpius.

\- Sí, pero no quisiera que te ilusionaras. Hemos intentado con pociones y hechizos experimentales. Ella ha dejado de vagar y por lo menos en los últimos días no hemos visto ningún tipo de ataque. Pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?- pregunta el rubio impacientemente.

\- Bueno, aún no ha hablado. Le hemos revisado los signos vitales y todo parece estar normal, sin embargo, ella aún no ha hablado. Le preguntamos cosas pero nunca responde. Cuando entres a verla lo sabremos, pero aún así, hasta que ella no diga algo no tenemos la certeza de que este del todo bien.

La mirada de Scorpius esta perdida en algún punto del suelo mientras asiente con la cabeza. Dirige su vista a Aiden y le tiende una mano al hombro.

\- Muchas gracias Aiden- Dice, porque a pesar de que no son excelentes noticias sabe que el ha sido un leal amigo.

 _Aarón corre por los pasillos del hospital en busca de Scorpius. Necesita informarle para hacer algo. Entre tanta gente lo encuentra, esta sentado en el suelo, con los ojos hinchados y la mirada perdida. Se puede notar que ha estado llorando por muchas horas hasta quedar sin habla. Aarón se acerca a el y se inclina a su lado. Aún no lo perdona y quisiera seguirlo golpeando hasta que quede inconsciente, pero de alguna manera siente una profunda pena por el, se le ve perdido y destrozado._

 _\- Hay un problema- le dice Aarón a Scorpius pero este no responde- Hable con Fiodor y Gania. El ministerio ha hecho un trato con los lideres muggles. Quieren juzgar a Rose porque para ellos es tan culpable como los que estaban a cargo de los campos de concentración._

 _Scorpius voltea hacia el y lo ve con sorpresa e indignación._

 _\- No pueden hacer eso. Ella solo hizo lo que tenia que hacer. De no ser por ella habría cientos de magos muertos.- replica el rubio._

 _\- Lo sé, pero a ellos no les importa. El ministro tomará cualquier oportunidad para finalizar el asunto, y también lo harán los miembros de la orden. Están desesperados._

 _-Entonces no podemos dejar que se enteren que se encuentra aquí. Ellos serían capaces de todo, aún en su situación._

 _\- He pensado lo mismo. Lo mejor es que piensen que ha muerto. Pero incluso así la buscaran hasta por debajo de las piedras, preguntarán a su familia e intentarán hacer todo con tal de encontrarla. Como digo, están desesperados._

 _\- Entonces debemos hablar con el doctor. No importa nada, si aún hay posibilidades de que Rose sane la protegeré con mi vida. Y aún si no las hubiera. No le fallaré de nuevo._

 _Esa tarde Scorpius y Aarón hablan con el doctor Aiden. El los escucha y acepta ayudarlos debido a que su hermana fue una de las rescatadas en el campo de concentración. Borran los registros de Rose Weasley y la ingresan con otra identidad. Solo cuatro personas saben que Rose esta viva: Scorpius, Aarón, Aiden y Draco Malfoy que en múltiples ocasiones ha ayudado para mantener a Rose a salvo._

Scorpius se encuentra parado frente al cuarto de Rose. No sabe como reaccionara ella cuando lo vea. Hace meses que no se acerca a ella a más de 10 metros por miedo a que tenga uno de sus acostumbrados ataques que solo tiene cuando Aarón o él se encuentran cerca de ella.

Toma la perilla de la puerta y da una bocanada de aire, esta nervioso porque sabe que quizá se esta haciendo demasiadas ilusiones. Parte de la locura de Rose se presenta en forma de silencio, ella siempre se encuentra pérdida, con su mirada viendo a ningún punto fijo, su rostro siempre refleja temor, sobretodo cuando Scorpius o Aarón se encuentran cerca. Comienza a tener ataques y a luchar para librarse de ellos. Scorpius dejo de intentar acercarse a ella después de un tiempo porque solo empeoraba todo y sentía que su corazón se quebraba cada vez que ella lo miraba con temor. Su falta de habla le hace pensar que nada ha cambiado.

Entra al cuarto. Ahí esta, acostada en la cama. Ella ni siquiera voltea a verlo cuando entra. Scorpius se acerca poco a poco y ella sigue sin inmutarse ante su presencia. "Quizá solo se fueron los ataques" piensa Scorpius. Toma una silla y se sienta delante de ella, y Rose sigue sin reaccionar. "Es inútil", piensa otra vez, "ella sigue igual que hace cuatro años que ingreso". Entonces Scorpius toma su mano y comienza a llorar sobre ella.

-Perdóname- Dice sollozando porque no sabe cuando va a poder estar con ella sin que tenga otro ataque, porque ha perdido la esperanza de que algún día ella vuelva a la cordura, de que algún día ella este mejor.- Es mi culpa que estés aquí. Debí haberlos detenido. No sabes cuanto daría por verte bien, porque yo estuviera en ese lugar.- recarga sus codos en la cama, oculta su cara entre sus manos y llora, llora porque sabe que sigue sufriendo pero es demasiado egoísta para dejarla ir.

\- Sacame de aquí- dice una débil voz. Scorpius voltea a ver a Rose anonadado, pero ella no lo ve, aprieta los ojos y lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

\- ¿Rose?- pregunta Scorpius con algo de temor mezclado de felicidad. Sin embargo, no logra decir o hacer nada más.

\- Quiero irme de aquí- dice en un susurro- sácame, por favor, sácame de aquí- vuelve a insistir suplicándole a Scorpius pero aún sin verlo.

Scorpius no sabe que hacer, esta feliz por la reciente reacción de Rose, pero no sabe aún si ella esta del todo bien. Sin embargo, no puede volver a dejarla ahí, porque esta noche, al llegar a casa sin ella, sería el hombre más miserable en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

\- Te sacaré de aquí- dice por fin el rubio. Observa que ella asiente con la cabeza y suspira como si estuviera en una especie de ensoñación porque de hecho se ha quedado dormida, quizá piense que esto no es real.

Se levanta de la silla y sale de la habitación a pasos agigantados en busca de Aiden. Camina en dirección a su consultorio y cuando llega ahí entra sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Aiden se encuentra sentado en la silla de su escritorio y Aarón esta sentado del otro lado frente a el. Ambos voltean cuando Scorpius entra y lo ven con expectación. Aarón se levanta y se dirige hacia el.

\- ¿Cómo esta?- dice el moreno viendo directamente a los ojos a Scorpius.

\- Habló.

\- Tengo que ir a revisarla y a verlo con mis propios ojos- dice Aiden levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la salida. Aiden esta a punto de irse cuando Scorpius lo toma del brazo.

\- Quiere irse- dice el chico.- Quiere que la saqué de aquí y yo le prometí que lo haría.

\- No podemos hacer eso- contesta Aiden- No sin antes saber que esta completamente bien. Scorpius. ¿Te das cuenta de que esto puede haber sido un momento de lucidez? Mira, yo se que te sientes mal y que la culpa nubla tu juicio, pero…

\- No es culpa.- objeta Scorpius- Pero no la puedo dejar aquí, no en contra de su voluntad. La sacaremos de aquí e iras a revisarla periódicamente para asegurarte que todo se encuentra bien.

Aiden observa a Scorpius. En sus ojos hay súplica y dolor. Aún recuerda el día que llegó con Rose casi muerta, el dolor que sintió cuando ella lo rechazó y la miseria que reflejo cuando le dijo que ella había perdido la cordura gracias a tantos _Cruciatus_ que le fueron lanzados. Aiden sabe que no es lo correcto, y probablemente con otro paciente se negaría rotundamente, pero Scorpius es su amigo y le ha tomado cariño a Rose. En un principio los ayudo solo porque estaba en deuda con ella, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo personal. Siempre que podía buscaba una cura para Rose, le daba terapias para que saliera de su ensimismamiento pero nada funcionaba. Cinco días antes había encontrado un libro de curaciones, cuando lo hojeo encontró un capitulo que decía " _Traumas"_ y decidió darle un vistazo, paso horas en su biblioteca buscando la forma de combinar el hechizo para traumas severos que había encontrado. Por la mañana tenía dos hechizos y tres pociones diferentes que, si sus estudios en la escuela de medimagia habían servido de algo, podrían ayudar a Rose. Realizo el tratamiento experimental y espero pacientemente. Luego de tres días Aiden noto que el único cambio en Rose era su falta de actividad, siempre estaba en su habitación, y ella comía obedientemente, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo por parte de la enfermera Amanda, como si ahora fuera consciente de que tenia que hacerlo para poder sobrevivir. Usualmente ella se encontraba perdida y casi sin vida. No quería darle falsas esperanzas a Scorpius, después de todo Rose aún no hablaba, a pesar de las constantes insistencias por parte del medimago, pero era lo más lejos que había llegado con ella después de cuatro años.

\- Esta bien- dice por fin Aiden- Aún así tengo que revisarla. Haremos lo que teníamos planeado por si esto llegaba a suceder. Borraremos los registros de Rose aún si estos no son de ella. Te daré mi varita para que puedas desaparecer de aquí en cuanto lleguemos a mi oficina porque solo en ellas están desactivados los escudos. Scorpius, tienes que ser consciente de que una vez que ella salga de aquí no podrá volver a ingresar, antes me fue fácil pero la próxima vez no será asi.

\- Lo sé- contesta Scorpius con la vista baja- pero no la puedo dejar aquí, aún si no está del todo recuperada. Se que ella es consciente de que esta en un hospital psiquiátrico. Si ella no hubiese mejorado no importa, porque no estará mejor aquí que en un hogar, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, prometí protegerla y parte de eso es hacerla feliz y sacarla de este lugar si me lo pide.

\- Vamos por ella Malfoy- Interfiere Aarón, sabiendo que es lo correcto, que Scorpius tiene razón. No vale la pena que ella siga sufriendo más en este lugar si no hay posibilidades de que mejore.

\- Esta bien- suspira Aiden dándose por vencido- Toma mi varita Scorpius, la revisare cuando este en tu casa. Si vamos a sacarla tenemos que hacerlo rápido, de lo contrario podría salir todo mal. Amanda, la enfermera, ella los ayudará a salir con Rose y dirigirse a mi oficina. Yo tengo que borrar los registros.

Scorpius toma la varita de Aiden y le tiende un abrazo.

\- Gracias- dice Scorpius- Se que arriesgas tu licencia por nosotros, y quizá más.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Todos la hemos sabido proteger después de tantos años, y yo solo estoy haciéndoles un favor a mis amigos.

Dicho esto Scorpius y Aarón salen de la oficina y se dirigen al cuarto de Rose. El rubio ha tomado una decisión. Rose ha hablado, aunque no esta seguro de que estuviera consciente de que era real. Incluso podría apostar que ha pensado que era una alucinación, después de todo ellos no sabían lo que la pelirroja veía durante su locura.

Cuando llegan a la habitación Aarón toma a Scorpius del brazo parándolo en el acto- ¿Estas seguro de esto?- le pregunta.

\- ¿Crees que es lo correcto?

Aarón lo observa con algo de duda, pensando si en verdad piensa que es lo correcto.

\- Pienso que ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Tienes la esperanza de que ella vuelva a ser la misma, pero no lo hará en este lugar, lo único que queda es realizar una locura y llevárnosla de aquí, porque aún si solo es un pequeño rayo es más de lo que se ha conseguido. Te conozco Scorpius, he visto tu desesperación. Alguien que no conoce la desesperación no entendería la locura de alguien que por fin consiguió la esperanza. Pero yo la he visto en ti. Puede que sea un error llevárnosla, pero nunca sabrás si no te arriesgas.

Scorpius asintió y vio hacia la puerta, tomo el picaporte y lo giro.

\- Aunque… ¿De donde saliste tan poético?- dice de pronto Scorpius con una media sonrisa en su rostro descolocando así a Aarón. El moreno también le sonríe siendo incapaz de arruinar el momento, porque hace mucho que el rubio no utiliza ese tono sarcástico con él, o hace por lo menos una mueca.

\- Son las ventajas o desventajas de que tu novia sea la más loca de las Weasley- dice Aarón, pero Scorpius vuelve a ver la puerta con tristeza y Aarón se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir- Lo siento, yo no…

\- No importa- dice volviendo a sonreir- la amaré con o sin cordura… Pero tengo _esperanza._

Entonces abre la puerta y le lanza un " _Somnium"_ a Rose.

\- ¿Qué rayos Malfoy?- exclama Aarón.

\- Vamos a dirigirnos a la oficina de Aiden, si ella llegará a despertar y tuviera un ataque nos meteríamos en problemas a nosotros y a él. Tenía que asegurarme de que siguiera dormida.

De pronto alguien entra a la habitación y ambos chicos levantan sus varitas en el acto.

\- Soy Amanda.- dice la chica inmediatamente- Aiden me dijo que ustedes estaban aquí. Podemos sacarla por la parte trasera, les aseguro que nadie nos verá, afortunadamente el despacho del Doctor esta cerca. Ustedes dos irán detrás de mí, si algo sale mal no sospecharan si una enfermera la lleva.

Scorpius le lanza una mirada de inseguridad a Aarón, pero este solo se encoge de hombros dándole a entender al rubio que no tienen opción. Ambos bajan sus varitas. Amanda toma la camilla de Rose y les dice "Siganme" caminando a paso veloz al despacho. Afortunadamente para todos llegan a la oficina en poco tiempo.

\- Ya esta- dice Amanda- Pueden desaparecerse. Solo, cuídenla mucho, pase tanto tiempo atendiéndola y le he tomado cariño.

Scorpius le da un ligero "Gracias" y después se desaparecen, llegando así a su casa.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, con cansancio y pesadez. Se encontraba en una habitación, muy sencilla puesto que solo había una cama y una mesita de noche al lado de ella. La luz de la mañana la enceguece, "sol", dice en un susurro, lo único que ella lograba ver siempre era neblina, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que vio el sol por última vez. Cerró sus ojos y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de ellos. Recordaba todo, solo que diferente a como todos lo hacían. "Estarás bien" decía una voz amiga, pero ella sabía que no era así, y muy probablemente era lo mejor. Aún desconfiaba,

En ocasiones soñaba con Morgana, aunque más bien parecía una visión. Ella le pedía perdón, la abrazaba y Rose le pedía que le pusiera fin a todo, se sentía acorralada en un cuerpo sin vida. Morgana la acurrucaba a su lado y lloraban juntas. Otras veces veía el rostro de Scorpius y la palabra "monstruo" resonaba en su cabeza alterándola, haciendo que ella se tapara los oídos y gritara lo más fuerte que podía. Y a veces veía a Asbán y era torturada en innumerables ocasiones.

Rose se acurruco en posición fetal. La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Solo días atrás había empezado a tener visiones de doctores y enfermeras, para luego comprender que no eran visiones porque parecía muy real, pero podía ser una mala jugada de su mente por eso no le daba tanta importancia y seguía sin hablar. No era tonta, sabía que el mundo en el que había vivido no era su mundo, pero eso no impedía que lo que ahí pasaba le afectará y que no confiara en todo esto.

Scorpius entro y Rose apretó los ojos al verlo. El corazón del rubio latía rápido y caminaba a paso firme hacia ella.

\- ¿Rose?- la pelirroja tembló ante la mención de su nombre, pero no era eso lo que la hacía temblar, era su voz, una voz que se le antojaba cálida y suave.

\- ¿Esta bien?- dijo una voz que la chica conocía muy bien. Poco a poco abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la silueta de su amigo frente a ella.

\- No, no, no. Morgana ven por favor- susurraba mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

\- Hey Rose, esto es real, estas a salvo- volvió a hablar el moreno.

La chica abrió los ojos otra vez y volvió a verlo. Se sentó en la cama apoyando los brazos y lo examino fijamente.

\- ¿Aarón?- dijo Rose llevándose ambas manos a la boca y llorando en el acto.

Scorpius decidió irse, era obvio que ella lo odiaba y Aarón era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Aarón escucho la puerta cerrarse, no se percato de la ausencia del rubio.

\- Rose. Llora, llora todo lo que quieras. Cuando estés más calmada yo seguiré aquí.

Pasaron muchos minutos y Rose comenzó a calmarse. Cuando estuvo totalmente tranquila se volvió hacia Aarón.

\- ¿Es real?- pregunto.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Esta bien- dice Rose aceptando las palabras de su amigo porque aún si no lo era, esta es la visión más bonita que ha tenido.

\- Te has ausentado mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Mi familia?, si esto es real ellos deberían estar aquí.

\- Rose, hay tantas cosas que tenemos que explicarte- dice Aarón con aire melancólico- Pero ahora tienes que descansar y más tarde volveré con Scorpius- Rose agacha la mirada ante la mención del rubio y otro par de lágrimas hacen presencia en su rostro.- Hey, no lo castigues de esta manera. Es cierto que fue un imbécil, pero…

\- No lo estoy castigando- responde la pelirroja- es solo que… aún no puedo verlo a los ojos, no tengo fuerzas para soportar lo que pueda ver en ellos.

\- Tu no…

\- Dame tiempo, y te prometo que lo enfrentare aunque eso me parta el alma.

\- Como quieras Rose, pero estas en su casa, regresaré mañana.- indica Aarón dándole un beso en la frente a la chica.- No sabes la falta que nos has hecho, sobre todo a Malfoy.

Aarón se retira dejando sola a la pelirroja. Por un momento pensó que sus visiones habían empeorado, pero el rostro de Aarón se veía muy real y más maduro de lo que lo había conocido, y ella solo alucinaba con el pasado no con el futuro. Aún así, le parecía irreal la camaradería entre Aarón y Scorpius.

Veinte minutos después Rose se quedó dormida.

 _El viento sopla con fuerza avivando el fuego provocado minutos atrás. En sus ojos solo se refleja la rabia que siente hacia aquellos seres despreciables que se encargaron de robarles la vida a magos y brujas inocentes. Su cuerpo esta lleno de escamas negras evadiendo así los ataques recibidos por el enemigo._

 _\- ¿Qué has hecho Rose?- escucha que dice alguien. Ella voltea a verlo y descubre su cuerpo de las escamas._

 _\- Lo que tenía que hacer. Ellos mataron a miles de magos, no podía permitir que siguieran viviendo esas bestias._

 _Lo que siguió congelo por completo a la chica. La mirada de Scorpius se transformo, toda su decepción estaba reflejada en su rostro. Ella bajo la varita pues la persona que más amaba estaba ahí, viendo lo que era y decepcionándose de ello._

 _\- Supongo que Cuánto más altos sean tus ideales, más grandes serán tus decepciones.- dice ella dando la media vuelta, fingiendo que no le importa, a sabiendas de que no era así. Camina hacia adelante lanzando hechizos a aquel grupo de campos de concentración a lo lejos. De pronto se detiene. "Sonorus" conjuro la chica._

 _\- Los magos no son sus enemigos- comenzó a decir- ustedes han convertido esto en una guerra por el miedo que siempre le han tenido a lo desconocido. Y en el paso dañaron a mucha gente y las convirtieron en sus enemigos. En sus manos esta el fin de todo, porque sino la lucha seguirá y les aseguro que perderán. No tendré piedad con los que han masacrado y torturado a mi gente._

 _\- Fui un imbécil al no creerlo- escucha gritar a lo Scorpius- MONSTRUO._

 _Rose cierra los ojos con dolor. Entonces siente que algo la golpea y cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor._

 _\- Negro tiene que ganar.- dice la voz de Hyorin- Demostraste lo peligrosa que eres Rojo y voy a acabar contigo- termina, lanzándole otro crucio a la chica._

 _Pronto siente más dolor que antes, cuando levanta la vista se percata de que Ásban esta participando en su tortura y sigue recibiendo golpes una y otra vez. No esta consciente de cuantos cruciatus le han lanzado, pero se siente débil._

 _\- Fue usted muy estúpida señorita Weasley.- dice Asban parando los hechizos contra Rose- ¿Usted pensó que simplemente me iba a encontrar e iba a acabar conmigo? Creí que era más inteligente._

 _Rose aprovecha esa oportunidad para cubrir su cuerpo de escamas otra vez, sabe que no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo, pero si no aprovecha esa oportunidad quizá no habrá otra y podría morir. Alza la vista y observa a Ásban con desprecio. Asban comienza a gritar llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cayendo al suelo._

 _\- Nunca más volverás a dañar- le dice Rose débilmente- Hasta nunca Asban- Asban y su cerebro completamente rostizado caen al suelo._

 _Pronto la pelirroja vuelve a sentir dolor, para después recordar que ha dejado a la perra malnacida con vida, pero ya no tiene fuerzas, esta perdiendo el conocimiento por tantos cruciatus convocados hacia su cuerpo, ve una luz verde y después lo único que logra ver es oscuridad… Rose ha perdido la cordura._

\- Rose. Rose. Rose- repite Scorpius agitando enérgicamente a la pelirroja. Habian pasado minutos desde que la chica comenzó a gritar y Scorpius estaba terriblemente preocupado porque no lograba que ella despertara.- ROSE- grito una última vez haciendo que ella despertara.

Rose respiraba agitadamente, estaba sudando y su cuerpo temblaba. Scorpius la abrazo casi por inercia.

\- Tranquila, esto es real, estas bien, estas a salvo- decía el rubio para tranquilizarla.

Poco a poco Rose fue tranquilizándose y destensando su cuerpo. Descanso un momento en los brazos de Scorpius pero tan pronto se dio cuenta de ello se alejo dejando al chico triste y desilusionado.

\- Te he traido de comer- dice Scorpius depositando una bandeja en la mesita de noche que se encuentra a un lado de la cama, Rose oprime los ojos y asiente suavemente.- Estaré afuera por si requieres algo.

Rose observa como el rubio se va, podría asegurar que se siente miserable, pero ella sabe que no es así, lo que él siente es culpa, pero en realidad sigue pensando que es un monstruo como aquel día lo dijo.

Rose se levanta de la cama y se sienta al borde, toma la bandeja y comienza a comer. No es mucho, se trata de un sándwich y fruta, pero no recuerda el sabor de la comida. En el mundo en el que se encontraba no había olores, ni sabores, ni colores.

Cuando termina se levanta y examina el cuarto, pero en realidad no hay mucho que examinar, como vio desde el primer día solo hay una cama y una mesita de noche. Al fondo se encuentra un baño. Rose se dirige ahí, como todo lo demás no sabe cuanto hace que no siente el agua. Se quita la ropa desesperadamente y entra a la ducha.

Todo esto le es difícil aún, porque sigue teniendo dudas sobre la veracidad de los hechos, pero sobre todo por él. Desde que llego ha sido incapaz de verlo a los ojos porque teme encontrarse con la misma decepción con la que la vio ese día. De todo lo que perdió no fue la cordura lo que más le pesa, es el amor de Scorpius porque sabe que él solo la ayuda porque siente culpa, pero ¿Cómo podría recriminarle?, ¿Cómo podría culparlo por sentir decepción y odio cuando la vio hacer cosas horribles?, es cierto que ella jamás se arrepentirá porque solo así pudo salvar tantas vidas, pero jamás dejará de sentirse miserable por haberlo perdido a él.

Rose termina de bañarse y toma una toalla para envolvérsela en el cuerpo… Su cuerpo, esta bastante delgado. Se dirige al espejo y sus rasgos se ven más maduros, eso es lo menos importante para ella, pero su mirada se ve cansada, muy cansada. Sale del baño y se sienta sobre la cama. Decide abrir los cajones para buscar unas calcetas porque siente mucho frio en los pies, entonces descubre una foto, donde se encuentra una joven pelirroja con el cabello desordenado y bastante sorprendida. Lágrimas comienzan a caer de su rostro para después convertirse en sollozos y luego en llanto, un llanto fuerte, profundo y desgarrador.

De pronto Rose siente unos brazos alrededor de ella y se derrumba, se derrumba como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Rose corresponde el abrazo y llora por horas. Ella siente su piel mojada, sabe que la persona que la consuela esta llorando también, pero no le importa porque los únicos brazos que pueden ser capaces de darle consuelo son los de él, aunque lo haga por lástima, aunque siga creyendo que es un monstruo. Scorpius la abraza como lo hacía cuando casi todo estaba bien, como lo hacía antes de aquella noche, como lo hacia cuando la amaba.

Rose comienza a aflojar su agarre, y se aleja de Scorpius. El rubio la ve con tristeza.

\- Fui un imbécil- dice Scorpius- me di cuenta demasiado tarde de quien era el que estaba detrás de todo. Fui un imbécil.- Vuelve a decir. Ambos se quedan en silencio. Scorpius tiene tanto que decir pero no sabe por donde comenzar, quiere decirle que la ama, que le perdone, pero aún es demasiado pronto.- Nunca quise hacerte daño. Perdóname

\- No hay nada que perdonar- dice Rose en un susurro.- Se que hice las cosas de la peor manera y lamento que estés decepcionado de ello. No tienes porque sentir culpa, en verdad.

\- ¿Piensas que estoy aquí por culpa?- pregunta Scorpius indignado.- Te equivocas Rose, yo estoy contigo porque aún te amo- declara el chico logrando que Rose lo vea por primera vez desde que estuvo más recuperada.

-No- dice Rose con lágrimas en los ojos- no puedes decirme eso, ¿Sabes cual era mi peor tortura cuando estaba loca?... Tú, cada vez que me descontrolaba veía tu mirada de decepción y escuchaba tu voz llamándome monstruo. No te culpo por ello, esta completamente justificado, pero…

\- Yo jamás te llame "monstruo". Es cierto que en el momento me sentí desorientado por lo que estaba viendo, cuando te fuiste te iba a seguir enseguida, pero Ásban me intercepto y me contó todo lo que había hecho, fue a el a quien llamé así.

\- Yo. Yo no te merezco- dice Rose.

-¿Qué?

\- Merezco haber perdido la locura. Debí morir. Merezco todo lo que me ha pasado.

\- No Rose.

-¿NO?- grita Rose alterada- Mate a muchas personas, ni siquiera puedo contarlas. Torture a otras cuantas.

Scorpius se arrodilla frente a ella hasta quedar a la altura de su cara, posa su mano delicadamente en su rostro y con el pulgar le limpia las lágrimas que van cayendo.

\- Nada de eso importa. ¿Qué no ves que estas conmigo?, ¡Nunca te dejaré sola otra vez! ¡Jamás! Así que... dame el derecho de amarte.- Scorpius la ve directamente a los ojos y ella corresponde su mirada.

\- Debe haber gente que me odia, yo no puedo hacerte eso. No puedo exponerte. Te protegeré. Incluso aunque tenga que morir, te protegeré.

\- Es algo que no supiste entender hace tiempo Rose… no quiero que me protejas, quiero que me ames.

\- Todos queremos proteger aquello que amamos- dice para después unir sus labios a los de Scorpius en un suave y cálido roce que posteriormente se convierte en beso.- Todo esto es real- susurra la pelirroja sintiendo la respiración de Scorpius cerca y cálida.- Se que lo es, lo es.


End file.
